1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermometers, and particularly to probe covers for electronic thermometers. More specifically, the present invention relates to disposable, molded probe covers having high thermal conductivity.
2. Prior Art
The diagnosis and treatment of many body ailments depends upon a reliable indication of the internal temperature of a patient""s body, and in some instances, upon comparison to a previous internal body temperature. Electronic thermometers have become a popular and accurate means of taking a person""s internal body temperature. Typically, such electronic thermometers have a probe defining a probe tip which senses the internal body temperature when inserted either in the rectum or oral cavity of a person. For sanitary reasons, the probe is usually sheathed in a protective, disposable probe cover before being inserted into a patient""s mouth or rectum. In many applications, it is desirable to have a probe cover made from a rigid or semi-rigid material, normally a conductive polymer, which is generally sized and shaped to fit over the probe. For the most part probes have a cylindrical shape with a generally spherical-shaped tip. In order to better conform the probe cover to the probe, the distal tip of the probe cover also has a generally spherical shape which conforms to the general shape of the probe tip. U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,992 to Goldstein discloses a typical prior art conductive probe cover having a spherical-shaped tip. However, the drawback with such a spherical shaped distal tip is that the rounded configuration of the probe cover has the potential of being uncomfortable when inserted into the patient""s sub-lingual pocket due to the protruding profile presented by distal tip.
Another drawback with prior art probe covers is that there is no provision for supplying a lubricant to the probe cover which provides an adequate supply of lubricant when the probe of the thermometer is initially inserted into a person""s rectum. Typically, a practitioner must manually spread the lubricant over the exterior surface of the probe cover prior to taking a temperature reading in the rectum. However, manually coating the exterior surface of the probe cover with lubricant does not provide enough lubricity to the distal tip of the probe cover sufficient to overcome the insertion force required to initially insert the probe cover into the rectum without causing increased discomfort to the patient.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a probe cover that has a non-protruding distal tip that prevents jabbing or discomfort to the patient during insertion into a patient""s body cavity when taking a temperature reading. There is a further need in the art for a probe cover that is configured to serve as a lubrication well adapted to receive a lubricant therein which provides additional lubricity to the probe cover during insertion of the probe into a person""s body cavity.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a probe cover for an electronic thermometer that has a distal tip with a convex-shaped configuration.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a probe cover that has a blunted tip configuration which reduces discomfort when residing in the sub-lingual pocket of a patient during the taking of an oral temperature.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a probe cover defining a tip that has a high thermal conductivity.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a probe cover having a distal tip which has a reduced wall thickness relative to the rest of the probe cover.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a probe cover having a lubrication well adapted to receive a lubricant that automatically spreads and coats the exterior surface of the probe cover during insertion of the thermometer probe into a patient""s body cavity.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a probe cover made of a high thermal conductivity material.
Yet another further object of the present invention is to provide a probe cover which fits tightly over the probe in order to enhance thermal conduction and improve thermal response time.
In brief summary, the present invention overcomes and substantially alleviates the deficiencies present in the art by providing a probe cover having a convex shaped distal tip that defines a lubrication well for receiving a lubricant therein.
Preferably, the probe cover for an electronic thermometer according to the present invention comprises an elongated hollow body defining a distal end and a proximal end. The distal end of the body has a convex-shaped surface that defines a lubrication well adapted to receive a lubricant therein, while the proximal end forms an opening. The opening communicates with a chamber that extends substantially the entire length of the body and is sized and shaped to receive a probe of the electronic thermometer. To vent air trapped in the chamber during insertion of the probe into the probe cover, the interior surface defines an axial ridge along a portion thereof for allowing air trapped at the distal end of the chamber to escape through a vent area formed between the probe cover and the probe by the ridge. A plurality of detents are also provided along the chamber proximate the opening for securely engaging the probe in an interference fit between the probe cover and the probe of the thermometer.
In use, the probe cover is inserted over the probe of the electronic thermometer until the detents securely engage the proximal end of the probe. A sterile lubricant is then applied to the lubrication well by the practitioner to aid initial insertion into a patient""s body cavity, for example, the rectum. As the practitioner inserts the probe into the patient""s body cavity, the lubricant is caused to spread outwardly from the lubrication well and coat the exterior surface of the probe cover. The practitioner then takes the core body temperature of the patient and removes the probe from the patient""s cavity. Once the probe is withdrawn, the probe cover may be removed from the probe and disposed of by the practitioner.
These and other objects of the present invention are realized in the preferred embodiment, described by way of example and not by way of limitation, which provides for a probe cover for an electronic thermometer having a lubrication well.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following more detailed description and drawings in which like elements of the invention are similarly numbered throughout.